


Aphrodisiac

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little bit of: - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Elf Wonho, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, I was writing something else but this popped up in my head and this is WAY better, It's just them getting high on some elven berries, M/M, Minor food play, Monsta Xxxmas 2018, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wedding Night, Wonkyun, and other good stuff, human changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Each wedding night is special, but magical treats can make it even more special.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



> HIGHLY SUGGESTED to read [A New Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013945) beforehand!

Laughter echoes around the high ceiling hallways, two voices not being able to stop chatting. The giggling is shushed first by one voice and then by the other, but the quieter they try to be the louder their laughter erupts afterward. Finally, the two giggly men stumble into the room they both knew so well. The doors fall shut with a thud as both of them continue swaying around the space, landing on the bed.

“We drank too much,” ChangKyun laughs against Wonho’s chest, snuggling closer to the elf as he ha fallen on top of the man. “Way too much,” he repeats his words and tries to catch his breath. Since the moment they returned to the great hall, that had become the largest dining hall he had ever seen, it had been a whirlpool of all things magical beyond his wildest expectations. 

Food and wine in never-ending quantities, filling the stomachs and hearts of the guests. Endless congratulations from creatures ChangKyun never had seen before - from sturdy dwarves to tiny fairies, from animals that talk to the very talking tree people gathering outside of the hall. Dances and more wine, all a mad tornado around him but in the best way possible as through it all he has Wonho next to him. He’s endlessly proud, his face radiating in joy, the brightest smile on his lips. Nothing could beat his beauty at that moment and ChangKyun might have gotten lost in his features more than once.

The feast drags to hours long after midnight and even then guests leave slowly and unwillingly, guided out by the people of the castle. They still yell out their congratulations and well wishes as they leave. While the guests were leaving the two newlyweds departed to their room, engaging in dance step through the hallways. It is almost ridiculous how well they fit against each other, how light their feet are as they move along the hallways until they room where they were now laying.

“Or perhaps not enough,” Wonho replies to ChangKyun’s words and the human looks up at him. “Nothing is enough with you and nothing will ever be,” he continues and his hands settle on ChangKyun’s cheeks, bringing him closer for a kiss. His touch is warm and safe and nothing has ever felt like this to ChangKyun. The human responds immediately, moving higher on top of the elf. As if they never left the room after the ceremony they fall into the same rhythm the moment their lips touch, they find their own unique dance pattern.

The heavy crowns are left on their thrones, the robes gathered by Kihyun somewhere during the dances and nothing held back them from each other. Hands slide under the light cotton shirts, pulling them out of the pants, and both of their skin tingle with anticipation for everything the night and their shared eternity would bring.

The shirts don’t stay long, nor do the embroidered boots or the grey pants, all finding their place on the floor for now. It’s almost a completely natural feeling to be naked in each other’s arms, exchanging their shared heat and accumulating more from each other. Their hands, even though not staying still for a second, gently roam over valleys of muscles and once more remembers each crevice, each dent, each scar - even the slightest detail. Nothing is an imperfection but a unique trait and there is no need to confirm it with words. Their movements around the bed are a fluid unison of decisions and either the wine still lingering in their veins or divine energy of some sort but everything feels right. 

When given a chance to straddle the elf’s lap, ChangKyun playfully moves his kisses from Wonho’s lips to the man’s sensitive ears. He now fully feels each shiver running through the elf as he kisses the skin even right below it. He feels each heavy intake of breath and shaky exhale as his tongue runs over the shell of it, his teeth just gently scraping the skin. He feels Wonho’s grip on his middle tightening and how he pulls ChangKyun closer. It is slightly amusing how he tries to remain calm while his body so obviously shows he is not calm at all.

Just like before locks his lips around the very tip of the pointed ear, sucking on is feather lightly and giving it a soft bite. Wonho’s hands move to ChangKyun’s hips and hold on with almost with a bruising strength, but he does his best to control himself. His eyes are shut, his lips parted slightly, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his manhood standing proudly against his stomach.

“You can let go, you know,” the human whispers into the elf’s ear, his voice deep, his hot breath hitting the skin. “Do it,” he repeats, his teeth oh-so-gently nibbling on the soft earlobe. A new wave of shivers course through Wonho and in a split second ChangKyun is under him in the middle of the bed. It was so easy to forget who he was and how much strength he actually possessed but that is part of the magic he created around himself.

The elf’s hair partially falls over one of his shoulders on the side of his head where ChangKyun hadn’t gotten to yet as he hovers above ChangKyun. The blue tips caress his skin and even though it is such a soft and simple touch ChangKyun shiver. The elf’s eyes gleam blue despite their usually green tone and they are pinning ChangKyun to the bed, exciting him to a completely different level. The human is swept away again when the elf kisses him - deeper than before - and he has all thoughts leaving his mind.

He feels the elf’s lips on his skin - from his neck to his chest to his stomach - and unlike the Elvenking, who did his best to remain calm and composed, he doesn’t spare a single moan. His body shivers at the light but present touches and he doesn't fight back the urge to move up in search for friction between their bodies. No matter how much time they have in the future, he does not want to lose a single second.

“Why are you so impatient?” the elf almost laugh against ChangKyun’s neck as the human grabs onto his shoulders to pull him even closer.

“Says the man who wanted to ditch the feast,” ChangKyun retorts and receives a soft bite on his shoulder. His eyes lose their focus for a second yet another shiver running through his body. His head falls to the side and he regains his vision completely, focusing on an exquisite green crystal tray filled with red fruit and berries. It most definitely stood there since they came in, but they were too lost in each other to notice. All of them seem familiar, but at the same time, they look different from the ones he knew, his curious mind taking over.

“Is something wrong?” Wonho’s voice snaps ChangKyun out from the state of exploring.

“I just noticed those and got distracted, you know me,” he looks back at Wonho who first locks his eyes with ChangKyun as if making sure he is saying the truth and nothing is bothering him before looking at the table next to the bed.

“They did not…” he lets out a sigh, closing his eyes, which puzzles ChangKyun for a second. “Those are aphrodisiacs,” the elf explains and looks back at confused and curious ChangKyun. “There is one for each sense, that heightens the experience and they are mostly used in… romantic sense,” he explains and Changkyun raises an eyebrow.

“I did not know elves had their naughty side,” he smirks and rolls to the side, reaching for one of the red berries, that reminds him of a strawberry, but it has no seeds or dents. “What does this one do?” he asks turning back to Wonho.

“Heightens the sense of touch,” he explains as ChangKyun inspects the berry between his fingers. 

“I see,” the human murmurs before putting the berry between his lips and biting it. A bit of the red juice stains his lips and gathers at the corner of his mouth. He doesn't have a chance to licks his lips as Wonho beats him to it, his tongue brushing over the corner of his lips before capturing them in a kiss. ChangKyun is not sure is it the berry or is it a placebo effect, but the heat coming from Wonho is almost scalding, his touch burning his skin, his lips tingling from the contact but in the best, most satisfying way he has ever felt.

“How about one more?” he murmurs against Wonho’s lips and he can feel the elf smiling before he pulls away for a second. He returns with a shiny, deep red berry resting between his full lips and the blue gleam back in his eyes. The elf leans down, the berry barely touching ChangKyun’s lips with the berry before his teeth break the skin, the sweet red juice spilling in the kiss. The red lightly stains their lips, the juice tingling their tongues but it feels like ChangKyun is breathing for the first time.

He senses the fresh fruity notes in the air, distantly reminding of sweet, ripe cherries mixed with something as refreshing as mango. His nose notes the flowery but still earthy scent he has always felt radiating from Wonho, but now he can almost the flowers apart. There is a light tint of the intoxicating wine in the air too and it’s a perfect bouquet. ChangKyun takes a deep breath before reaching for another berry from the plate.

It’s the same as the first one he took, but this time instead of eating it himself he sits up as far as he can, places his hands on the elf’s nape and pulls him closer and feeds it to him. He gently pushes it past the full lips before kissing them lightly before making his way to his new favorite “play thing” being the elf’s ears. He collects the silky hair to the side he already teased earlier and unleashes his teasing on the other one. ChangKyun himself feels more even from the lightest touch of skin - even each shiver he feels running through Wonho is more intense - but he knows the elf feels even more.

The Elvenking no longer can keep his calm, his voice escaping his lips in broken moans and whimpers. His hands are hot on ChangKyun’s middle and his skin seems on fire under ChangKyun’s touch as well. The elf pulls his new spouse closer and their bodies move together, creating the friction both of them needed more with every move. 

“Humans are so naughty,” Wonho breathes out before pushing ChangKyun back down. He grabs the same berry ChangKyun just did and bites it before leaning down, pale red juice running over his chin, some of it getting on his chest but majority dripping onto ChangKyun. He leans down, the berry being pushed in ChangKyun’s mouth. Everything about the moment gets even more heightened and the human is barely able to grasp what exactly he is feeling as Wonho’s tongue traces his body where the juice dripped on.

In half daze, he reaches for a piece of fruit that reminds of a sliced apple but ruby red. It is not the one of touch or scent so something new awaited. He moans as he pushes the piece between his lips and Wonho’s eyes are immediately on him, gleaming blue, not leaving ChangKyun’s face a single second as he obscenely licks and sucks at the fruit before pushing it in his mouth with a loud moan.

“That’s taste,” Wonho elaborates, his teeth gently sinking into ChangKyun’s side. “Is there anything you would like to taste, darling?” he asks teasingly and the moment he says those words he moves away from ChangKyun. He moves enough to rest his back against one of the bedposts, his eyes locked on ChangKyun the whole time and ChangKyun can’t take his eyes off either. 

His hair is still collected to one side, draping over part of his torso, each muscle tensed to absolute perfection. His lips deep pink, almost red and parted seductively, his tongue daring out over them. His eye piercing - forest grey mixing with bright blue - half-lidded and only on Changkyun. The elf’s legs are spread just enough - one leg bent foot resting on the tousled blanket firmly - revealing his hard length. Wonho is the epitome of erotic fantasy at the moment and ChangKyun is unable to think. The human even moan out loud at the very sight of Wonho’s hand almost in a lazy manner running over his thick thigh to his length, the long fingers wrapping round it.

ChangKyun grabs another taste fruit and sensation berry, shamelessly pushing them in his mouth, before crawling over to the elf. He feels the very texture of the blankets underneath his touch but that’s not what he wants. Slowly he reaches his spouse and with no hesitation settles between his legs. He lowers himself until he is resting on his elbows but keeps his behind in the air. 

Almost, but only almost, too obscenely he runs his tongue over the elf’s length from where he is holding it to the very top. ChangKyun replaces Wonho’s hand with his own and licks around the length once more, his tongue teasingly slowly gliding over the slit and around the crown before he takes the length in his mouth. His mind is absolutely blank - Wonho’s hand settling in his hair, gently massaging his scalp and encouraging him. He feels the hot, heavy flesh in his mouth and the very unique taste he can’t really compare to anything he has tasted before mixing with the lingering taste of fruits. There is not a single thought apart from sparks of pleasure in his mind.

“Naughty,” he hears Wonho’s voice, an octave lower than usual, “but oh so wonderful at it,” he continues letting a shaky, breathy moan fall from his lips next. 

“Really?” the human fakes innocence as he looks up at the elf, his lips locking around the very tip, his tongue putting pressure on the slit, the unique tasting prerelease oozing in his mouth, the sensation and the taste almost making him high.

“Oh yes. Too wonderful even,” Wonho breathes out and shivers before gently tugging on ChangKyun’s hair to make him move up. “So wonderful I don’t think I will last much longer,” he admits as he guides the human closer for a kiss. His hands reach for ChangKyun’s behind, his fingers digging into the firm globes as he pulls the smaller man in his lap. Though lost in the probably thousandth kiss they are sharing that night, he still has enough concentration left in him to control his hands - gently kneading the soft flesh.

“I don’t think I can’t even express how much I want you,” he whispers against ChangKyun’s lips, his body as restless as the human’s, all eager and almost desperate for more.

“Show me,” ChangKyun responds and barely registers any movement until he is in the middle of the bed. The contact with Wonho is lost for a second as he has two deep burgundy berries, similar to plums in his fingers. He places one between his own lips before feeding it to ChangKyun and then puts one in his own mouth. It tastes almost sickly sweet and leaves and an odd sensation in his mouth.

“This one helps with stamina,” Wonho smirks and runs his thumb along ChangKyun’s lower lip, the human darting his tongue out for a second. With no resistance he welcomes two of the elf’s fingers in his mouth, eagerly sucking and licking at the digits mimicking what he did with his mouth on the man’s length minutes ago. He even whines with dissatisfaction when the fingers leave his mouth.

“This berry provides something useful too,” the elf smiles, his fingers looking slick and glossy and for a second ChangKyun’s head can’t really wrap around it. He mindlessly follows with his eyes how Wonho lowers himself on the bed, hooking ChangKyun’s knees on his shoulders. His hands return to the human’s ass, massaging the flesh for a moment before spreading the firm cheeks apart and letting his tongue to run over the hidden muscle.

With no surprise in his reaction ChangKyun gasps loudly and is undeniably lost, but the second time the other man’s tongue touches him he just shiver and groans. His sensations are skyrocketing - he feels each swipe of the tongue, each moment it puts more pressure on him, each time his entrance becomes slicker with the aftereffect of that berry. He just barely notices how the first digit slips into him and it might be the vast selection of aphrodisiac fruit he has consumed but he feels no discomfort whatsoever. Perhaps it’s also because of how slow and gentle Wonho is or most probably the combination of both.

However, by the third finger being pushed into him ChangKyun is a mess. He feels how sweat is pooling on his skin, his breath gets heavier and heavier and his eyes finding it hard to focus. He even barely hears Wonho’s voice as his gorgeous face appears above him.

“Are you ready, my love?” he asks and ChangKyun can just nod. He allows his lips to be captured in another kiss. Almost all his senses are heightened to the max and he realizes something is missing.

“Two more,” he breathes out. “Sight and hearing,” he ads and the grin on Wonho’s lips says it all. He reaches over to the tray and as far as ChangKyun can see puts a few berries in his mouth, just to be back at ChangKyun’s lips in a blink of an eye. Compared to others these are rather small and ChangKyun can’t even taste them but he feels the effect instantly. 

He can hear his own heart beating rapidly in his chest and Wonho’s beating at the near same pace. Despite it sounding crazy he can see very emotion playing in Wonho’s eyes - love, care, lust, need, admiration - all of them in a tornado the man above him can barely control. There is also a tint of fear as if he is afraid of his own strength but even for a silly little human-like ChangKyun, it is clear it is something not needed.

“Don’t hold back,” he smiles a tired and probably goofy smile but as his eyes meet Wonho’s and just as he did right now the elf can see the trust, love, lust and need in the human’s eyes he no longer has any doubts. No time is waisted and with another deep kiss, swallowing ChangKyun’s moan, he pushes into his lover.

Not holding back is a difficult concept to grasp but he goes with it, letting himself to enjoy the moment. He feels how ChangKyun’s nails dig into his shoulder blades, how the human moves underneath him and tries to match his movements in an exhausted but eager way. He feels ChangKyun’s body pulsating and tightening around him to the slightest nuance, shivers running through him and pooling deep in side of him. Each moan is loud and clear, each labored breath, each heartbeat clear to his hears and not drowned even by the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. What makes it even greater is the knowledge that ChangKyun feels it in such detail as well.

He hears the grunts and moans spilling from Wonho’s lips, his heart going wild in his chest. He feels the tremble running through the elf and how he shivers every time ChangKyun’s body tightens. Each breath, each praise reaches his ears and his eyes, his whole body reads nothing but purest pleasure bellow Wonho and his touches.

It’s an absolute high when both of them reach the peak. The whole new level of experiences pushes Changkyun over the edge first, his body arching from the bed and fingers grabbing onto Wonho painfully as he comes undone all over his own torso. The sight alone, of the human’s body reaching such intense pleasure point, is almost enough to send Wonho over the edge, but the moans of the man as his over sensitive body keeps being hit spot on are the true reason for Wonho to not hold back.

There is no true silence as both of their breathings are labored. They nearly collapse in each other’s arms nothing seeming gross or dirty for the moment, the slow and steady race to the absolute high being worth it. Their bodies tingle and hearts beat fast but even then they share sweet, soft kisses and whisper praises and words of love and devotion.

“This has probably been the best night of my life,” ChangKyun murmurs the strength leaving his body, the strain too much even if it is worth it.

“And we have countless nights like this ahead of us,” Wonho gently kisses his forehead. “And I promise, it can be even better with no berries,” he ads and unwillingly ChangKyun moans, hiding his face against Wonho’s shoulder, his body almost moving on its own and pressing closer to the elf.

“I am tempted,” the human whispers reaching up just enough to gently bite the elf’s earlobe, gigging at the wave of shivers going through the latter’s body, before snuggling back against his neck. “I have few more tricks up my sleeve as well,” he ads and press a kiss on Wonho’s shoulder.

“Can’t wait to see them all,” the elf replies, pulling his lover as close as he can. The tousled blanket is somehow over them just enough to cover them halfway and they both slowly fall asleep. A new bright winter day slowly rises behind the window but for them, it could wait as being close now, despite how many more days they had in front of them, is more important.


End file.
